True Romance
by brunopia
Summary: Bill and Sookie are together, and they are looking forward to a night out. I dont know where this will end, long or short story, only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, and I have no idea where this is ending...I speak norwegian, and english is just a second language, so please let me know if I can do something to get my story better (language, spelling and all that) **Disclaimer: **I don't own True Blood, and all the characters is from the novels by C. Harris.

Chapter 1:  
"Sookie, Sookie, Sookie...What are you doing?" Sookie had not heard that Bill had come, and he found her sitting on the floor, all surrounded by old forgotten clothes. "I was bored, and had nothing to do, so I went up on the addict and found all this old boxes. I think these old dresses belonged to my great-grandmother". "Well, do you think you can look at them tomorrow? I have made some plans for us". "Sure! What are we doing?" Bill knew Sookie well, and he knew she was just dying to know the plans he had made. But he was all secretive and said "you will have to wait, it is a surprise". But Sookie was not known to be the one who give up "I need to know what to wear, I cant show up in my jeans and t-shirt at a fancy restaurant or something like that. So you need to tell me where we are going" she demanded. Sookie hated surprises, and Bill knew that. "I will show you what to put on if you will let me but I am not telling you, sweetheart". "Oh fudge!"

_Bill knows that I hate surprises, so why is he doing this to me? Although...it is kind of romantic, and so typical Bill. I had totally forgotten that we had a date today, I was to caught up by those old fancy clothes. Maybe I can get Arlene to look at them and maybe put some stitches here and there so I can wear some of them? Oh, and maybe I can find some clothes that some of the men have used? So I can surprise Bill with some of that? That would be great! _Sookie looked over at Bill, and smiled. _I wonder what he is thinking right now, what he thought when he saw me with those old clothes. I bet he was surprised. But what am I going to wear? Bill is giving me the look like he is eating me alive, and it gives me the chills...in a really good way. Man I love that man, and I can`t believe he is mine._

They went up to her bedroom, and entered her closet. "Okay, show me". Sookie played angry, and had no intention to let Bill know that she was curios to know what they where going to do. Bill looked through her clothes, well pretending that he looked anyway, because he knew exactly what she was wearing. "You need that white top with the red rose on and that black little skirt that I bought you for your birthday". Sookie knew what he was talking about, and took the clothes quickly out of the closet. "And?". "And those black leather boots you love so much" _I love them to sweetheart. You look so delicious in them._ Sookie blushed and thought of the last time she wore those boots, she had stripped for Bill and the boots was all that was left when he took her. _I love when you blush, and I know you are thinking about that last time you had them on.___

She turned away from Bill and started to undress her self. _I`m really wondering what tonight might bring me. I don`t care where we are going or what we are doing as long as I am with you Bill. I wish you knew how much I love you. You are my first, my last, my everything Bill._ "Is this okay? Do I need to do something with my hair? Make-up?" Bill looked at her, and all of a sudden he got this hungry smile on his lips, and his eyes where walking all over her. _I could take you right here, right now. _"Eh...you look perfect, but you need your boots on Sookie." "They are right next to my bed, but I need you help with them, they are so tight." Sookie sat down on her bed, and reach out her foot to Bill. The boots where long leather-boots and went up all the way to her thighs. She could feel his cold fingers moving up, stopping by her knee, caressing her knee, before moving up to her thighs. "Next foot and shoe" he said with a rusty voice. "Mmmm...what?" "I need your other boot". "Oh, it is...right there" she said and pointed her finger to the left. He did the same procedure, stopped by her knee to caress it, before moving up her thighs, and "BILL!" she screamed of joy. "Sookie, lay still" he said. He had just found out that she was going commando. One moment of not looking when she redressed, and she had taken of her underwear. And he could not control him self. He just had to taste her, but he controlled him self to not bite her.

_She is so sweet. And she is mine, mine , mine. That little commando-thing was so unlike her, but a really sexy surprise. And her legs in those boots, and that skirt... She is so fantastic, and...and...and she taste so wonderful, and I don`t mean her blood. I want to give her something nice before we go out, to give her a taste about what I want to do with her later tonight. Just a little taste, and not the full package. I just want to taste her.__  
_She was so sweet, and her taste...her taste was one of a kind. He had never tasted someone liker her before. His tongue found her little button, and went round and round in her vulva. And she reached climax faster than any time before, she cramped and yelled his name over and over until she was out of breath. He then helped her up and held her tight just to give her a deep, promising kiss for what the evening was bringing. "What was that for?" Sookie asked him, still out of breath. "You where so delicate, and lets just say a wanted to give you a little present". "Well, thank you, but I didn`t give you anything honey" she said with a fake sad voice. "You did not have to, you being here is enough for me right now". Sookie looked at Bill, studying his face and suddenly she leaned forward and gave him a small kiss on his mouth and just said "can you now tell me where we are going?" And with a simply "no" from his lips he grabbed her arm, and escorted her out to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

This will be a bit boring chapter, but I promise you, I am thinking chapter 3 in my head as we speak. ENJOY!

* * *

He had a black BMW and she loved that car. It was so much bigger and stronger than her little yellow one. But hey, she liked her car, but it`s just that this one had a big advantage, it was Bills, and Bill was in it right now, sitting right next to her, holding her left hand with his right hand while he was driving. Sookie had no idea where they where going, but she didn`t care right now. She was happy as long as she was with Bill. "You know you look quite dashy yourself tonight" she said and her eyes ran over his clothes.  
He had a black leather jacket on, that had seen better days, but it suited him quite nice, and gave him a hard and tough look. His shirt was plain white, and the three buttons on the top where unbuttoned so she could see some of his chest-hair, and his jeans was black with this white areas that looked worn out. His hair tonight reminded her about how he looked the first time she saw him. The night he came in to Merlottes and changed her life forever. He didn`t try to look fancy tonight, he wore clothes he felt comfortable in, and he looked deadly handsome in knew exactly where he was taking her. It was not to a fancy restaurant, not FangTasia and surtenly not to Merlottes. _I hope she likes where we are going._ It was a special place for Bill, a place that he lately used when he wanted to be alone to think when Sookie was still at work. And he wanted to show that place to her now. He had never seen anyone else there, so he was shore that they where going to be all alone.

_I will never let you go, you know that Sookie? You are my miracle. I know your love for hit rock bottom a while go, but I hope that I someday may earn your trust completely again. I will never keep secrets from you, I have learned my lesson._

"Do you remember the first time we met?" she suddenly asked him. He turned and looked at her "Of course I do, you where the most fascinating human I had ever met, how can I forget that?". "I was just thinking...that I separate my life in two parts; my life before you, and my life with you". "Well...so do I, my life was so empty until I found you". "Mine to, but I`m thinking more that my life have a more open horizontal now, and more troubled, but I can handle Debbie and the where-wolfs, Eric and Pam as long as I have you by my side". "Sookie, you trust me to much...I am still a vampire, and that will never change". Sookie smiled at him "Bill..." "We are at the end of our trip now" Bill suddenly said and had already walked around the car and opened her door.

"Where are we?" she asked confused. They where in the middle of nowhere, and she had no idea where they where. "We need to walk down that little rode". It was dark, so Sookie had to focus real hard to see the rode. But she thought she saw it. "You know you cheat?" she just said. "How do you mean?" "You have perfect night-vision, and I don`t, and that is cheating". Bill just laughed at her "weeeelll...I am Vampire" he said and took her arm and guided her down the rode. "You need to close your eyes when I tell you. Okay?". "Shore!" Sookie was dying to know where she was going, but she was not going to let Bill know that. "Close your eyes now, and open them when I say so" he said with a smile _and I hope you love what you see when you open them._


	3. Chapter 3

It was just a country-rode, but it was quite okay to walk on. It wouldn`t be a problem for hi, but she was wearing those boots. She was clinging on to his hand, because she could not see where she was going. But she trusted him. "Are we there yet" she asked. "Soon, Sweetheart, very soon" he just said. They walked in silence, she was concentrating on not to fall and he was thinking about her reaction when she was going to open her eyes. It was a warm night, she could feel the warm breeze on her naked thighs, she didn`t freeze but she got goosebumps all over her. The moon was full and up, and they could hear the *Barn Owl howl nearby. In Sookies imagination the Owl was sitting in the nearest three looking down at them as they passed by, probably wondering what they where doing out here on his land.

Suddenly Bill stopped, and she walked straight on him, and she felt his arms slowly closing behind her back and she lay ed her head on his chest..."don`t move an inch, and open your eyes now"

Sookie slowly opened her eyes, and she could not believe what her eyes looked at. It was totally breathtaking. They where standing close to a small lake, ducks where swimming and she could hear some frogs, and the moon was big and round and just picturing itself in the water. "Oh Bill..." was all she said, and the silence spoke more than a thousand words. He guided her towards a big three where she spotted at large wool-plaid and five big cushions on. "Oh Bill...you shouldn`t have..." she said. "I can only give the best to my girl, Sweetheart". "Well...if you can only give me the best, then you should start with this..." she said and stepped up onto her toes and surrounded his mouth with hers.

Bill tried to say something, but she wouldn`t let go of his mouth, and then he lost every reasonable thought. Their tongues played wrestling in their mouths, dancing with fire. Sookies hands flew up to their favorite spot; Bills face, running like mad over his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, like she was trying to remember his face just by touching it. Bill was already under her shirt, trying to work that bra, but it just wouldn`t open, so Sookie heard it rip open. _There goes another bra_, was all she thought, but she didn`t care much. His hand found her nipple, massaging it, squeezed it, making it hard as a bullet. Her hands seeking his chest-hair before they went down and grabbed his shirt and abrupted their kiss by throwing the shirt over his head to get it off him.

Without them realizing it, Bill had pushed her back so they walked towards the three, and all of the sudden Sookie tripped and fell...She came with a short scream, but before she hit the ground she heard "I got you Sweetheart" and Bill had her in a tight grip, his eyed holding her eyes, and Sookie thought she was going to drown in those raven blue eyes of his. She then kissed him again, she heard her shirt rip, and her breast felt that warm breeze that touched her skin gently. _Okay Mister, what the heck am I gonna wear when we go home?_ a little giggle escaped her mouth. When she got a chance to catch her breath she said "Bill, honey...", "mhm" was his response. "You have way to much close on you, let me help you with those". Bill looked at her, and gave her that heart-breaking devil-smile she loved so much, and her feet was trembling. But she concentrated on standing up. Her hands opened his belt, reaching for the button on his jeans, she could she that his was very happy to be with her. She dragged the jeans down his feet, and all his big pride raised against her. She lost her voice for a second and whispered with something that was supposed to be a firm voice "sit down..."

Bill just wanted to rip that little skirt of her and take her there and then, but he controlled himself and did what she said. She slowly took his shoes of him, then his black socks, and finally his jeans. She could feel his eyes burning on her, but she didn`t look up at him. Instead she sat down between his legs, caressing his legs, her fingers where tip-toeing up his knee, caressing his inner thigh, before she reached the center of her attention. Sookie grabbed around him, he was so big and surprisingly warm. _Sookie! You surprise me all the time, sweetheart! _Her hand stroked his tenderness, up and down, around, slowly. She knew exactly what he wanted. Bill groaned, took short breaths, even though he didn`t need air. Her lips licked the top, teasing him, before she finally invited him in. Her tongue went crazy, licking, twirling, sucking. Bill almost flew up, groaning, screaming Sookies name. His hands was now on Sookies head, driving her down on his shaft, and up again, over and over, before he pumped red fluid, and came in her mouth. Sookie swallowed his sperm, and lay ed down beside him. Bill was speechless for a while, trying to come to himself again. "I love you Sookie!" he almost yelled "and now it is my turn to show you how much..."


	4. Chapter 4

Before she knew it she was on her back, and the roles was turns. She who where the seducer had now become the seduced one. "What are you going to do with me?" she asked without really wanted to know. "Weeeelll..." he dragged on, and looked slowly at her body, from head to toe "first I want to...taste your lips" he said and lowered his head and swept his tongue over her upper lip before giving her a crushing, totally breathtaking kiss, their tongues met, searching each others mouths, her tip searching for that special place, but he moved away from her before she could find it. "Oh no, sweetheart. Not yet." "Not yet what?" she asked, trying to look like she had no idea what he was talking about. "My fangs will come out, but not yet, this is your time, their time will come later". "But...", "No but, my dear, you will do as you are told" he said with a smirk on his face.

"second I want to..." "Bill?" "yes sweetheart?", "Shut up, and get on with your work!" "Oh...yes mam..." And by that he bended down and kissed her mouth before leaving a trail of light kisses on her cheeks, neck, smelling the special spot where he loved to feed on her, before kissing it. She started to come with small, enjoyable sounds. I shall take my time on her, not rush it, not tonight. He looked at her face, remembered what it looked like the first time they made love. They had been through so much since then. He started do concentrate on her breast, found one of her nipples, lowered his mouth and sucked, Twirled it around in his mouth before moving on to the other one, giving it the same treatment. Sookie became like butter between is hands, as he at the same time found his way under her skirt and lifted it. "Mmmmm...what do we have here?" he said and cupped her warm triangle, and found out that she was all warm and silky down there.

He looked at her, found her eyes and locked their eyes at each other, before he entered her with one finger. He stroke her, making her hotter and hotter before he entered her with three fingers, penetrating her time after time, rubbing her nub, making her scream for more. He could feel that she was close, so he removed his fingers and replaced them at the speed of lightening with his own tongue. Entering her, tasting her, making her sob, she rotated her hips making him go deeper inside her, feeling his fangs suddenly pop. "Yes, oh...Bill!" she cried out as she pressed herself down on his face. He sucked and licked, she tasted like honey mixed with a hint of pepper. He could not get enough of her. He took three more pushes and she came right there, screaming, trembling and shaking between his hands. She was lost to this world, but she suddenly felt a little sting on her inner thigh as two sharp fangs penetrated her delicate skin and a hot mouth drew blood from her femoral artery.

They laid beside each other for a long time, without saying a word to each other. Just looking and smiling to the other one. Sookie studied his eyes. She loved those eyes, deep blue, no opal blue eyes. Studying his nose, his sexy mouth that had just done some incredible work on her. She blushed when she thought about it. She was so happy that he had fed on her, she couldn't explain why, but she got this comforting feeling every time he bit her and tasted her, almost like she was forever his by letting him do that to her. "Bill, honey" she said with a lazy sound in her voice "is this heaven?" "It sure feels like it." "Well, I don`t know sweetheart". Then it looked like he remembered something "lay here, I`ll be right back." and he disappeared into the dark.


	5. Chapter 5

Then it looked like he remembered something: "Stay here, I'll be right back," and he disappeared into the dark.

Sookie was all alone for about two seconds, and then Bill was back. He had used his vampire speed. He came back with a huge picnic basket. Sookie was surprised and asked him: "what is in that basket?"

"I thought that you might get hungry, so I brought you something to eat and drink, sweetheart."

"Oh Bill! I would love to eat whatever you have in there, because I am starving!" She didn't feel until then that she was hungry, because she had been...well...occupied with other stuff. She took a quick look in the basket, and she saw a huge pile of sandwiches and a bottle of red wine. "Umm...Bill?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Who are all those sandwiches for? I know I eat like a horse, but I am only one person, and I can't eat 15 sandwiches..."

"Well...I thought that we might be here for some hours, and you might get hungry again" he said with a cute smirk on his face.

"And what are you supposed to do when I eat all that, and apparently get drunk on that bottle of wine?"

He didn't answer her, but turned his back on her to grab something and turned around again "I have these..." he said, and held up a six pack of Tru Blood.

"Oh...Isn't boring to just drink that? I will be drunk and all over the place, and you..."

Bill looked at her and said "We will see, honey, okay?" and gave her two glasses. "Two?" Sookie was way beyond confused.

"Yes, I want to drink from a glass too, it is kind of nice that we each drink from one, and I don't want you to drink straight from the wine bottle, sweetheart."

He opened the bottle for her and poured some deep red wine into her glass, and did the same thing for himself, except that he had Tru Blood in his glass, then he gave her some sandwiches. Sookie tasted her wine, it was sweet, with a hint of bitterness, but it was good with the sandwiches on the side.

At first Bill looked at her, watched her drink the glass of wine and then asked: "can you give me your arm?" Sookie did it without any question, but had no idea what he was going to do. Bill looked at it, kissing it, first on the palm, then further down on her wrist, feeling more than smelling her blood in her veins. Then he raised his head and looked her in her eyes, as to ask for her permission, before he descended his fangs and penetrated her thin and delicate skin to suck her blood. Or so Sookie thought he was going to do, but he raised his head and held his glass to her wrist, and let her blood run down her hand and into his glass of blood. Sookie just looked at him and his glass, and gave him a big smile. She knew.

"Now we are equal, you have your wine, and I have my blood with a taste of you and your drink, and that is certainly not boring."

Sookie looked around her: "when did you find this fantastic place?"

Bill didn't answer right away, and it looked like he was miles away, and when he did answer it was with a low voice: "my father used to take me here fishing as a child, and sometimes we used to camp out here, just the two of us". The place was a reminder to Bill of what had been and would never return. It was a childhood paradise for him, and it made him feel good when he thought of the happy moments that he had with his father here. He could never bring his father back to life, but this was the closest he would ever come. A single red tear ran down his cheek and Sookie bent over and kissed it away.

"I would love to have met your parents, they seemed like nice people."

"They were, my mother was so sweet and my father was the kindest man I knew." He was a hard worker, and was always out in the fields, even though we had slaves, but he always had time for us children."

"Oh...that's so sweet. I wish that I had parents like that...I mean, they were great and all, but they always seemed a bit scared of me, particularly my mother. But she was very protective, and she tried really hard to protect me, she just didn't know how to..." her sentence died out before she could finish it.

"We are some pair, huh?" You are a telepath with a somewhat traumatized childhood, and I am a vampire who misses his dead parents."

At first Sookie was stunned, and then they both burst into laughter. "Well...ha ha...we fit well...together...then."

"Yes we do, sweetheart."

After the meal Sookie crawled, still butt-naked, into Bills lap, with a glass of wine in her hand. They sat there in silence for a long time. He had also laid a blanket over them so that Sookie wouldn't freeze. They sat so that they had a view over the water. Sookie thought that it was the most perfect place on earth. She turned around and sat with one leg on each side of Bills legs, and looked directly in to his blue eyes.

_This is my man! I still can't believe it. I was totally innocent 6 months ago, and he changed all that; changed it for the better. I had no idea that sex could be so good, so sweet, so nasty, so delightful, so trashy and so painful. But it is, and Bill has shown that world to me. But he is so much more than that. He can be very obsessive, but that is who he is, and he always thinks of me first. Well except for that one time in the van, but he was hurt, and that was partly my fault that things happened the way they did. And he is so sweet, I love his humor. But most of al,l I love him for who he is, and not what he is, even though I love the vampire in him too. _

All those thoughts ran through her mind in seconds, but she kept looking into his eyes, and at one point she had stopped breathing, just held her breath. And Bill looked at her with a worried look on is face, before everything turned black.


	6. Chapter 6

All those thoughts ran through her mind in seconds, but she kept looking into his eyes, and at one point she had stopped breathing, just held her breath. And Bill looked at her with a worried look on is face, before everything turned black.

Bill got all frantic, and called her name over and over, but got no responce from her. She was like a ragdoll between his arms. Then he layed her down on the carpet and smacked her face hand called her name.

"Sookie!" Bill was worried, what the hell was wrong with her?

Sookie slowly opened her eyes, they where all foggy and heavy. "Bill..." she said with a low voice "what happened? Why am I laying down?" She couldn`t quite remember.

"You passed out on my lap, Sweetheart." He stopped her from sitting up. "How are you feeling? Dizzy? Nausea? How many fingers am I holding up?" Bill was worried sick.

"Oh..." she said with a smile on her lips "honey, I want to sit up. And no I don`t feel dizzy or have a nausea, and you are holding up 4 fingers, and Bill...I didn`t hit my head. In fact I think my head landed on a very soft place" she said and looked intense on his neck.

"But why did you pass out?" He could not quite believe that she was feeling okay.

"Oh Bill...It is so sweet of you to worry, but honestly? I think I forgot to breathe when I stared into your sexy eyes, and the fact that I have had mutch wine to dring, and that you fed from me had a lot to do with me passing out."

"Well then...you must quit looking into my eyes then, and I think you have had enough wine for the evening and I shal not feed on you again to nigh" he said and was very seriously.

Her only reply was "we will see on that honey..." and then she planted a huge wet, warm and promising kiss on his mouth before he could come up with a witty comment on that.

Bill was still horny, but he wanted her to be fully satisfacted, and took it slow. He got her down again on the carpet and started kissing her lipes, gently opening them and penetraded her mouth with his tongue. She knew exactly what he was planning, but she had other ideas, so she answered his kiss with fire. Taking his tongue, licked it, tasted on it before she entered his mouth, discovering every inch of it, and triggered his fangs. Oh she loved the fangs, they where so sharp that they could cut thrue iron. She piersed her tongue against them, and a few drops of blood entered his mouth, and droved him across the edge.

"Sookie..." he said with a sigh.

Sookie was already short of breath, so all she could say was "Yes" with a hoarse tone.

"You are driving me crazy you know."

His hands flew up and down her body, it was like he couldn`t deside where he wanted to touch her. His hands ended up in her hair of all places. Stroke and cuddled with it before he tip-toed his was down and cupped one of her breast, holding it like it was mde of porcelain. And then he did something that threw lightening thrue her body. With the speed of vampire he took the breast in his mouth, licked it like he was drewing millk out of it, took a deep breath and smelled her aroused perfume. His other hand was already on its way down her tummy, giving her the goose-bumps when he softly touched her delicate skin on her tummy, and wondered further down. He worked magic with his hands. She was under his spell, and she was acting like she didn`t have a mind of her own. She touched his perfect hairy chest, rubbing it, digged her nails in to his flesh and scratched him. He had worked his hand all the way down to her special place, while his mouth had been occupied with her other breast, tracing light kisses down to her navel, stroke it with his tongue, making her shiver like a foliage in the wind.

Sookie screamed out loud when he penetrated her with his index-finger. Finding her all warm and dripping wet. Her hands flew up to is hair, dragging it and tryed to push his head down. She wanted to feel his tongue...down there...NOW! "Take it easy, Sweetie, relax" was all he said and gave her another push with his finger, before he left her soft area to lick his finger, tasting her goods. She raised her head like to see what he was doing, met his gaze, before he entered her with two...no...three fingers. Ravaging her, went even deeper to find her nub.

"Biiiiilllll...oh...mooooreee." Her cry felt like it came from the primeval woman inside of her. She felt his fingers deep inside, rubbing her nub, making her dripping wet and she screamed for more, yelling out his name. He took his fingers out of her and she felt all abandoned for a second, before she felt something cold and wet digging its way up her inner circle. His thongue found her nub, and he was sucking it. Making her body fly. She could feel his fangs nibbing her wet folds, and hi snarled with a deep rumble that came from his chest and worked itself up and out his mouth and in to her aroused vagina. And his mouth worked hard and made her roll her eyes and her body was standing almost in a bridge.

But something was missing, and she knew exactly what that was. She sat her self up and dragged him towards her selfe and whispered: "Fuck me, fuck me now..." and looked down at his cock to just get a clarification to see that Bill pride was all huge and pulsating, ready to do its duty for his woman. And then she kissed him brutaly, and was more excited when she heard him growl into her mouth, and positioned him self infront of her warm opening. He finnished off the kiss just seconds before he pushed himself hard and deep inside of her. Both screaming when he reached her bottom. He didn`t move at first, just stayed there, feeling her warmth embracing his cock. Then dragged himself slowly out just to slam even harder in again. Bringing them both closer to explotion. She knew he wanted her blood, so she raised her hand to brush her hair away from her neck, but he took her hand away. "No, I told you...I am not going to feed on you anymore tonight, even though I want to." "Bill, I want you to, no...in fact I`m ordering you to bite me!". He gave her one strange look before he penetrated her neck with his fangs, and he got more aroused by feeling her blood pumping into his mouth and his veins. Feeling her strong inside his body. He could hear her scream, but he knew that it was a sceam of pleasure. She couldn`t explaine how she felt when he was biting her, but when he did she didn`t feel the pain, it was like she left all sorrows behind and she could only feel joy and happiness as long as she was with him. She heard him lick and suck her neck like she was some kind of candy. Sookie found his special spot between his neck and collarbone, and as she felt that she was close to come she bit his neck hard, even hard enough to draw blood. She licked and sucked his neck. Feeling their bond grow stronger by every drop of blood. He paced up his speed, going even deeper inside, and she lifted her hips to meet his throbs.

"Come now, come together with me, honey" she sighed into his ear.

He slammed one, two, three times inside her, she could fee him loose all controll, and she felt like she was pushed of a thight string and thrown into open space. He was thrembling inside her, spilling his seeds, "Sookie! I love you" she heard him scream..."I love you to!" Her walls inside her was shaking, massaging his hard cock. They where flying together, and their orgasms where massive, one of a kind. Sookie held her eyes closed and felt pure happines. Her breath was out of controll, short, almoust hyperventilating. And she felt more than heard that he was in the same state of mind as she was. Even after severl minutes he could feel the aftershocks shivering through his limbs, and he thought that he had never been this satisfied. Not by any woman, not even his late wife or by his nemesis Lorena.

Sookie drifted of in some kind of sleep-state-of-mind, and when she woke up she saw that Bill had collapsed on top of her, and had dozed of on her chest, but he was still deep inside her. And she liked that. She looked at him, studying his face, _oh God how I love that face, and that man. He kept me alive when Gran died. _He looked so peaceful now that he was sleeping. A lock of hair had drifted down his face and she used her hand to get it back where it belonged. He woke up by her touch and looked straight into her brown eyes and held her gaze.

"That was perfect, Sweetheart." His voice was still hoarse, but firm.

Sookie blushed and said "Yes it was, Honey."

He withdrawed him self from her and reached out for the planket that was lying in a curl a few feet away. Sookie sighed and crawled close to him and they both layed down on the ground, completely satisfied.

Sookie suddenly felt something on both of her feets and laughed.

"What is it, Sookie?"

"I still have my boots on..."


	7. Chapter 7

"I still have my boots on..."

Bill studied her from top to toe, dwelling on her breasts, her bottom and her boots. "Well sweetheart...you just look so damn sexy in those boots, so I decided that you should keep them on tonight" he said while his hand went up and down her leg. "And I have something to look forward to when I`m helping you later to get them of you, when you are home and in bed".

"Oh, you!"

"What?" Bill was acting clueless.

"I just thought you had forgotten them, and now you have a plan?" Sookie could feel the anticipation crawl back into her body "you want to start helping me now?"

"Oh no, we are not home and you are not in bed...my lady"

"Oh fudge!"

_Those boots are driving me crazy! Maybe I should take them off her now? No...I`ll wait, because then we won`t make it home before sunrise, and I really don`t want to be here when it does. I am glad I took her out here, making new memories for this place. And she seemed to love it here. I just wish that she could have been here when I was here with my father; they would have liked each other. Her eyes are perfect, big and brown, fit perfect with her face, and that cute little nose, and that perfect and sensual mouth, which looks quite tempting right now._

Bill leaned forward and surprised her with a kiss on her mouth. He had only thought that it was going to be a little kiss, but she tasted so good, and she answered the kiss with fire, so what could a poor vampire do then but to continue the kiss? And what a kiss it was. She welcomed him with open mouth; his tongue penetrated her mouth, duelling with her tongue. She sighed and made delicious sounds, and he could feel his dick getting hard. He could hardly control himself, but he was the one who retreated first from the kiss, making her look like all her dreams had just broken.

"Sookie" he sighed "we only have a few hours until sunrise.."

"I know...but I want..." Sookie didn`t hide the fact that she wanted him again.

"I want you too, Sweetheart, but I can help you with your boots if we hurry home now..."

Sookie got a dreamy look in her eyes when she heard that, and then gave Bill a big and promising smile. "We better hurry then, honey...where is my skirt, and what the heck am I going to wear on my upper body? You totally ruined my shirt..."

Suddenly Bill was laughing and turned to grab something a few feet away. "Here is your skirt, Sookie, and I thought that might happen to both your shirt and bra, so I took an extra set of them with me." And he gave her a black bra and a white shirt for her to put on. They got dressed in silence, both thinking about the night's action, and smiled at each other whenever their eyes met.

When they were all finished and ready to go, Sookie took one last look at the place and whispered "perfect", and they walked together to the car. Well, walked is the wrong word, Bill grabbed her, and ran with vampire speed, all she had to do was to hang on. They were at the car in no time, and Bill opened the door for her.

"Always the gentleman, Sir..." she giggled.

"Always for you, my lady" he said, quite seriously.

He ran over to his side and got in. Bill lay his arm across Sookie's shoulder and she leaned her head on his chest, when he started the car. Sookie was tired, but she didn`t want to fall asleep so she turned on the radio. The both jumped when they heard the song. "My vampire, my vampire`s fine...my vampire, my vampire`s okay..." by the Soho Dolls. Sookie took one look at Bill and said "yes he is..." before she closed her eyes and listened to the song. Or she thought she would, but her eyes were heavy, and she fell asleep. Bill held her close to him and made sure that she wouldn`t hurt herself if he had to stop the car suddenly. He drove the rest of the trip in silence, kept the radio on, but wasn`t listening to it. His mind was back at the water...

"Sookie, we are home"

"Home?" she said and stretched herself "so soon?"

"Yes, you fell asleep..."

Sookie looked at little disoriented at first, but then her face got lit up with a shy grin: "Great, now you can help me with my boots" she said and got out of the car and walked into the house.

"That will be my pleasure, my lady..."

The End


End file.
